


Wyatt one shots

by Multi_fandomer_gay_shipper



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_fandomer_gay_shipper/pseuds/Multi_fandomer_gay_shipper
Summary: A bunch of one-shots following Wyatt
Relationships: Willa Lykensen & Wyatt Lykensen, Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie
Comments: 24
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Wyatt and Willa joined the pack when they were eight. Their parents had died and they were found in the forest clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it. The pack had taken them in then and there, and since then, Willa became the pack Alpha and Wyatt the Beta. The twins were inseparable and were never apart for more than a few minutes and nobody except Wynter knew why. All Willa and Wyatt have left is each other and she dreaded to think what would happen if the two were ripped apart.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
The werewolves were getting ready for their first official day at school. There necklaces had recharged and all Anti-Monster laws removed. "Ready Wolves?" Willa called before leaving the cave. When they got to school they were given timetables and immediately began seeing who was in their classes. Wyatt went over to his sister only to find he wasn't in any of her classes. Anxiety began creeping into him, what if something happens to his sister while he's not there. What if she leaves him. Willa seemed to sense her brothers panic. "Hey. It'll be fine. I promise." Wyatt nodded even though his sisters words didn't change his nerves. The bell rang pulling him from his thoughts making him jump. "See you later baby brother." Willa said and walked in the opposite direction to her brother.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Wyatt was sat in his first lesson. The history of Seabrook. "Okay class. Today we will be learning about werewolves." The teacher said. She went on a rant about how werewolves were vicious creatures and how they were a danger to everyone around them. Wyatt couldn't take it any longer. He needed his sister. He needed Willa. "Does anyone want to give their opinions on werewolves?" One of the jocks, Brett, puts up his hand and stares directly at Wyatt. "There vicious, wild, rabid pack animals and they should all be forced to swallow silver." Wyatt couldn't take anymore. He stood up and ran out the room to an empty closet. His breathing came in short gasps and tears started streaming down his face. "Wyatt. It's me can you open the door?" Willa, his Willa was here. The door slowly opened and he registered someone sitting next to him, wrapping their arms aroung his body. "It's alright. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She kept whispering quiet words of comfort to her brother until his breathing evened out. "Please don't leave me again. I need you. I don't have anyone else." He said in a quiet, broken voice. After reassuring him she wasn't going anywhere, Willa grabbed Wyatt's hand and lead him out of the school towards the forest. "Let's go home."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Wynter was sitting at the lunch table with Addison, Zed and a few others. "Hey, where's Willa and Wyatt?" Addison asked. "They've probably left." She told them. "They do realise they can't just walk out during school." Zed said. "I don't blame him after our history lesson," Bree said. "They were going on about how werewolves are vicious, violent creatures and then he just ran out." She told them. "How dare they!" Addison shouted. She stood up and left, heading to principle Lee's office to shout at the woman for her prejudice classes.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Wynter returned to the cave and went into the den and headed to the twins room. She saw the two curled up together in Willa bed, fast asleep. She quietly left and make an agreement with herself that she would talk to them about what happened when they woke up.

Hope you enjoy it. xx


	2. Grieving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Willa dies, it's up to Wynter to bring Wyatt back to them.

Wyatt was sat in the den waiting for Willa to return. She had been gone for hours and it wasn't like her to leave the pack for this long. He was pulled from his thoughts when Addison and Zed ran into the den. "Wyatt! It's Willa, she was in a car accident." Zed said, sounding out of breath. Wyatt and Wynter followed the couple out.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Wyatt was sat at his sisters bedside, when he got to the hospital he was told his sister had suffered head trauma and was in a coma. He hadn't left her side since, clasping her hand. He felt his eyes getting heavy but he didn't want to take his eyes off Willa. Just as his eyes closed, a long, high pitched song rang through the room and all of a sudden doctors and nurses ran in forcing him out of the room. "No. Willa" he called and tried to run back in but strong arms stopped him. "Let them do their job Wyatt," Wynter was in front of him and he saw it was Zed restraining him. After what felt like hours but in reality was only minutes, a doctor came out. "I'm so sorry sir, we couldn't save her," he told Wyatt. "No!" The werewolf shouted and tried to run into the room Willa was in. Wynter wrapped Wyatt in a hug while the Beta cried into her shoulder. "Let's go home," she said in a quiet voice. Wyatt shook his head, "I can't leave her. I need her." He said, his voice sounding broken. He registers someone picking him up but he didn't know who it was or where they were going.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
After an eternity, they were back at the den. Wyatt didn't even attempt to move from the car but just sat staring at nothing and then he stood up and ran. Wynter went to follow her friend but Addison put her hand on the wolves shoulder "Leave him for a while, let him calm down." They went into the den and told the pack what happened and sat waiting for Wyatt to return.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
They waited for four hours until Wyatt came back. His eyes were bloodshot and he was shaking. He didn't even look at the others, just walked into his and Willa's room. "He's going to need some time." Zed said, stating the obvious.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------   
They gave him time, two weeks has passed and Wyatt didn't leave his room. Every night Wynter would hear him cry and all she wanted to do was comfort him but when she went in his room, his entire body would go stiff and the crying would stop.   
Wynter decided to take in some food for the Beta and when she walked in, she saw something she hadn't noticed any of the times she had been in during the night. Wyatt was lying in Willa's bed and the room was a mess. School books were shredded on the floor and there were claw marks on the walls and floor. "Hey Wyatt." She said in a kind voice. "Wynter," was the only answer she got before he began coughing. "Are you okay?" She asked and then saw Wyatt didn't have his necklace on. She looked around the room and saw it shattered on the floor. "Wyatt. What did you do?" She asked. "I don't want to live like this. I'm sick of it. I want my sister, she's all I had left." "I know but she's gone and she isn't coming back," Wynter told him before he had another coughing fit and she got an idea. She ran to her room and pulled out a small box and headed back to Wyatt's room. "I took this off of her after she died. I think you should have it." She handed Wyatt the box and he opened it to find Willa's moonstone necklace. Tears welled in his eyes and he put it around his neck. "See now you'll always have a part of her with you." Wyatt let out a small sob and the werewolf sat next to her friend and comforted him as he cried. "Why did she go? Why did she leave me?" He said. "I don't know but we'll get through it, together. You're not alone Wyatt. I promise."


	3. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I canon Willa has a fear of thunder. (Cause that’s another common fear of dogs that the werewolf’s inherited)
> 
> And like. Theirs a storm at school
> 
> So Wyatt immediately notices she’s missing and like panics and starts searching for her
> 
> KNOWING that she hates thunder
> 
> And then he finds her and comforts her and like helps her basically
> 
> Just some Lykensen fluff between my to favorite Wolfie twins 🥰  
> Comment Actions
> 
> I was given this great prompt as decided to write it. Please comment any idea you have and I’ll try my best to write them and good as I can.

Willa was sat in her chemistry class when a clap of thunder sounded outside. All of a sudden, panic bubbled inside of her and she walked out of the class. She tried to find a place to hide and protect herself from the thunder and she ran into a janitors closet, curling up into the smallest possible ball her body allowed and covered her ears to block out the thunder.  
———————————————————————————————————————————————  
Wyatt was in his PE lesson when he first heard the thunder, “Willa!” He was the only one who knew that his sister was deathly afraid of storms and immediately ran to find his sister. He walked through the school halls until his enhanced hearing (an: I don’t know if they have it but they do now) heard a cry from a closet as the thunder rumbled. He went inside and saw his sister curled up and shaking. “Hey. It’s okay Willa. I’m here and you’re safe.” He began comforting his sister and wrapped her in a hug to show her she wasn’t in danger and he would protect her. The thunder began getting louder and more frequent and Willa’s became more and more panic with each rumble. Wyatt kept saying words to soothe her but she didn’t seem to notice. He began focusing on getting her breathing back to normal. “Hey it’s going to be fine Willa. You have to calm down. Just breathe” he said and his sister hurried her face join his chest and listened to his hearts steady rhythm. Ever since she was a little girl, the sound of her brothers heartbeat comforted her and it would calm her down to hear it. The two sat in silence and Willa became calmer and more relaxed but would still flinch at each clasp of thunder. Wyatt ran his hand up and down her arm and made sure to keep reassuring her she was safe. After awhile, the thunder subsided and the Lykensen twins left the closet and continued the day as normal. The two never spoke of moments like these but they were always sure to be there when one needed the other. That’s what twins are for.

Hope you enjoyed it. I tried my best.


	4. Authors Note

I deleted my chapter Torture because I didn't want anyone to think I was stealing their ideas and I don't want to cause trouble or anything but I might write another version later on If i can think of more original ideas.


	5. Grieving part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times Wyatt visited Willa's grave alone +1 time he didn't

1) "Hey Willa," Wyatt said to the headstone "It's me Wyatt. Happy Birthday sis. It's been 6 months since the accident. 6 months since I lost you. I really miss you Willa. I still dont know how I'm supposed to live with out you. I'm not celebrating our birthday this year, it doesn't feel right to celebrate when you don't get to. You should be here Willa, you should be partying with Wynter and Eliza. You should still be alive and happy. I'm going to go now, I love you Willa." He stood up and exited the graveyard.

2) "Hi sis, it's me again. Its been a year since the accident. I'm supposed to be at school right now but Addison told me no one expects me to be there so I came to talk to you. I know it sounds ridiculous that I come to talk to a slab of brick but I don't care. I need you Willa. I can't sleep without hearing you from the other side of the room. It's really hard Willa, new pups were born a few days ago and you aren't here too train them. You should be here sis. I'm going to go now. Bye Willa, love you" Wyatt wiped the tears from his face and headed home.

3) Snow was covering the ground but that didn't stop Wyatt from sitting in front of his sisters grave. "Merry Christmas Willa. It's weird without you. It felt strange waking up on Christmas without you shaking me awake at 7. I actually didn't even leave my bed till 10. It isn't fair. You should be here opening your presents. I really miss you. People say it gets easier but it feels like it's getting harder. I have to go now, bye Willa, see you soon. Love you sis."

4) The fourth time Wyatt visited Willa's grave he didn't talk, he just sat there resting his head against the gravestone. There had been a thunderstorm the night before and Wyatt had wanted to leave the den and go the to grave then but Wynter came in and stopped him, she then proceeded to hug the werewolf as he broke down crying, for his sister. He had left the den first thing in the morning to see his sister. He sat there for three hours until Wynter appeared and held her hand out for him before leading him home.

5) "Hey Willa, I had to come see you, the elders are trying to make me get rid of your things to make room for the pups when they grow. I can't do it Willa, I feel like if I throw away your things, I'm throwing away my connection to you. I wear your moonstone necklace you know, after you died, I smashed my own by throwing it across the room so Wynter gave me yours so I can always have a piece of you. I have to go now, I have school but I'll be back, I promise." 

+1) Wyatt was sat in front of his sisters grave, tears streaming down his face. He had been there for hours after he had woken up from a nightmare about her death and he had woke up, heading straight to the graveyard. He was sat staring at the grave when a hand touched his shoulder. "Oh Wyatt" Wynter said in a quiet voice. "I want her back" he sobbed and the three sat there, Wynter and Addison comforting the wolf as he cried. "Come on Wyatt, let's go home."


	6. Wiliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like. Wyatt observes Willas behavior towards Eliza, and vice versa,  
> So he goes and confronts Willa and she reveals that their kinda dating (Williza 4 ever)
> 
> And then he goes all BIG BETA BROTHER protective and basically interrogates Eliza about her intentions with Willa (all honorable and nothing bad)  
> And then basically Eliza earns his respect by not taking his big brother crap and just straight up telling him she loves Willa and won’t hurt her 😂❤️

Wyatt noticed there was something different about his sister, she way happier than usual and there was a positive glow to her. He also saw she was spending a lot of time around the zombie girl Eliza. "Hey Will, what's up with you and that zombie girl Eliza?" He asked her while the two were out in the forest. "The two of us have kind of been seeing each other for the last few months." She said casually. "Well then, congrats sis." He said I'm going to have to have a little chat with Eliza though.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Eliza!" Wyatt called running to catch up with her. "Can we talk in private?" He asked before leading her into the forest. "I hear your dating my sister." "Yeah I am," she said. "If you have any intention of hurting her i will kill you," he said in a threatening voice. "Wyaty, I love Willa and I wouldn't dream about hurting her. I promise you." Wyatt nodded in understanding. He knew the zombie would take care if his sister and she would be alright. 

Hope you enjoyed it. This was my first attempt at a Wiliza fic. ♡♡


	7. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have one how about Wyatt has a nightmare and Willa is there to comfort him.

Willa wasn't sure what woke her up. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard a whimper from the other side of the room. "Wyatt?" She called before standing up. She walked over to her brothers bed and saw his curled into a tiny ball. "No Willa, please don't leave me," he begged. "I need you," Willa sat down on her brothers bed and began shaking his shoulder. "Wyatt, wake up," Wyatt shot up in bed and when he saw his sister, he wrapped his arms around her and sobbed. Willa ran her hands through her brothers hair and whispered in his ear. "Hey it's okay, I'm here." She lay down and Wyatt placed his head on her shoulder. After a while, he calmed down and and the two lay there in silence. "Want to tell me what it was about?" "You d-d-died in this c-ar accident and I was, I was all alone. It was so hard without you Willa., please don't leave me." Willa wiped her brothers tears away, "I'm not going anywhere, I promise you. My baby brother."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment any ideas for chapters


End file.
